Superfluous Sleuth (Comics)
Superfluous Sleuth is a fictional character originally created by Ted Shambaris. He is a comic book character who first appeared in Super Sleuth #1 back sometime around Spring of 1987. Of course, this comic was written and drawn by the creator and its production was merely pencils on typing paper and stapled together. Since then, he hasn’t appeared anywhere else until Poverty Pack #1 in May of 2011. Publication History / Developmental History Originally he was dubbed “Super Sleuth.” Unbeknownst to the creator, there was already a 1937 movie called “Super-Sleuth.” So after consulting a dictionary, the “Super” was replaced with “Superfluous,” which seems to be a more appropriate word to describe the pompous, yet clueless, attitude of the character. Superfluous Sleuth’s original look could be called a childish Simpsons-esque design. We can also say that the creator really isn’t an artist. His look changed (for the better) when a real artist, Derek Lipscomb, made his rendition of the character, for which we are all better off! After many years of collaboration, Derek and Ted put together their hodgepodge of characters created from childhood, along with a plethora of new characters created in conjunction with each other. Origin Billy Bookman was a fourteen-year-old boy still stuck in the first grade. Needless to say, he was not a very good student. Starting another year, Billy was determined to at least get into the second grade. In order for him to pass, Billy needed to pass his final exams. So Billy studied! He studied every day after school in the Golden Megalopolis Public Library. One fateful Friday night, Billy had his head buried in books, reading about the Pilgrims and the Mayflower. He did not notice that the staff was leaving for the evening. If being locked in a public library for the night wasn’t enough, it just so happened he was stuck there on a Friday night! The Friday night right before Memorial Day! Billy Bookman was going to be stuck in a library for a long holiday weekend! With nothing left to do, Billy decided to pass the time the only way available to him: he read! Not only did he read, but he read everything! Every book in the library was read by Billy! Now filled with all of this knowledge, Billy Bookman used his powers to fight crime as Superfluous Sleuth! Career & Poverty Superfluous Sleuth made his official published debut in Poverty Pack #1 (May 2011) in a story arc titled "Kneading Dough". He arrives at the scene of a crime, along with his robotic companion B.E.E.B.L.E.S., investigating the sudden murder of one Chip Napoleon Brown. Upon inspecting the cookie factory in which he was slain, the two discover a secret lower level where an onimous 2nd factory is manufacturing something mysterious. Despite the discovery, the two try to put clues together at a local diner, but Superfluous Sleuth, despite his vast knowledge, cannot seem to make ends meet. When they are kicked out for only ordering the free saltines and drinking water, they find an eviction notice at their hotel door. This final straw indicates to the dectectives that a secondary job will be neccessary in order to further the investigation. Powers & Abilities Superfluous Sleuth has no real super powers to speak of. He does have a knowledge that can only be derived from reading every single book in a public library. With this knowledge, he uses it to solve mysteries and fight crime! Partner Against Crime It wasn’t long after taking on his crime fighting career, Billy found that many of his friends did not have the same intellect as him. What is a super genius supposed to do? He creates his own friend to keep him company! Billy accessed the engineering and computer processing information locked in his brain and built his robot companion named B.E.E.B.L.E.S., which stands for Bookman Enabled Electric Brain Library Educated Sidekick! Not only his companion, B.E.E.B.L.E.S. now solves crime alongside Billy. He is the Dr. Watson to Superfluous Sleuth’s Holmes, so to speak. Trivia *Originally, Superfluous Sleuth sported a tan outfit. Artist Derek Lipscomb felt this was too close to the image of Sherlock Holmes and changed it for a money-green. This also helped in bringing that color to the Poverty Pack ensemble. External Links Billy Bookman's Facebook Page: http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100001034822663